LMGE
by Fictophile
Summary: Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, loli version. This will be a collection of stories based upon the Monster Girl Encyclopedia but with a loli twist. Heavy lemons. Avoid if it's not what you want.
1. Intro

Loli Monster Girl Encyclopedia Intro

Hey there everyone! I'm back! Not dead, still kicking for now. This time I'm starting something that's not Pokemon related. *covers ears* I know but bear with me. I've always liked Monster girls, they're a lot like Pokemorphs, and I'm a big fan of lolis so I thought I would combine the two. At first, I was torn between Loli Monster Girls or Futa Monster Girls. But I decided that, between two already niche fetishes, loli would be more popular. That doesn't mean there won't be a futa series down the road but I'm focusing on loli for now.

In short this is going to be a series of short stories involving the monsters from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I haven't looked through the Encyclopedia much as of writing this but I can tell you a few things. First all the Monster Girls will all be lolis. It might not be some peoples' idea of erotic or sexy but, in my experience, a lot of people share my love of lolis. Second, I will be going in alphabetical order for the series. It keeps things organized and I like organization. Third...um...well I guess there is no third...

If you would like to see what Monster Girl is next on my list head to the MGEwiki site and look for the list if you want to be surprised stay far away. I will welcome any ideas for Monster girls I haven't gotten to yet but try to keep it close to the one I'm on please. Note that the first four I already have ideas for.

Well I think that's all I have for now. You can expect the first chapter soon. It's about a Monster Girl I've never heard of so it's going to take some research, it may be smut but it'll be accurate smut, damn it! If you have any question, feel free to PM me, I'll always answer, the same with ideas. Thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping...eventually...


	2. Akaname

Chapter 1: Akaname

First up on the list is an Akaname. They are demons with incredibly long tongues and a lust for "filthy" men. By filth I mean dirty thought and cum, lots of cum. Let's see where that takes us, shall we?

The man paused the video on his computer and cocked his head. After a few seconds of listening intently he shrugged and turned back to his computer. On screen the video resumed, a well-muscled man having his way with a young girl. His own hand wrapped around his cock and he started rubbing himself as the girl on screen started moaning and squealing. Suddenly he jerked upright suddenly. This time he knew he heard it, a loud splash from his bathroom. He stood and pulled his boxers up. He himself was a fit man and he was sure he could handle whoever was in his bathroom. He walked to the closed bathroom and slammed it open.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good fucking excuse for being in here!" He shouted and flipped on the light switch. What he saw caused all the anger to rush out of him to be replaced with massive amounts of confusion. In his bathtub, splashing around happily was a little girl. She had long, dark hair, thoroughly wet, and strange, pointed ears. Just as strange, she was wearing clothes in the bath, a kimono of all things, that was soaked and see through. She looked up at him, not surprised in the least, and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you." She said in a sweet voice.

"W-waiting for me?" He shuddered, completely caught off guard. She nodded and rose from the bath, her wet cloths clinging to her small body and water dripping off her.

"Yes, I could smell your filth from the street. You were quite easy to find." She said, licking her lips.

"Who-what are you?" He asked. He couldn't help staring at her. She was just his type, what he looked for online, and she was in his bathroom.

"Mmmm, those thoughts are good, very filthy." She cooed. She stepped out of the tum and walked over to him. He was easily two feet taller than she was and his bicep was a thick around as her waist. Not that she carried what he looked like, she just wanted to lick every bit of filthy from his body.

"W-what are you?" He repeated.

"I'm what you would call a Monster Girl, an Akaname to be exact. And I want to lick every inch of your filthy body." She cooed. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and twisted through the air toward him. He shouted and jumped back retreating into his bedroom.

"Monster!" He shouted and turned to run. Before he could get more than a couple of steps he felt something warm and wet wrap around his ankle and pull him to the floor. He landed on his stomach but was soon flipped over. He looked up at the young girl standing over him. She licked her lips.

"Ohhh so good. Your filth tastes so good." She practically moaned at the small taste she got. Her body was still wet as she untied her kimono and let it fall into a wet heap on the floor. "I can sense your filth. I need more of it."

"My filth, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I want to lick you whole body with my tongue while you use that hard thing you have there to fuck me." She explained. Her tongue darted out and slid up the leg of his boxers, wrapping around his semi-hard cock. He gasped and stared at her, wide-eyed. Was this girl really willing to have sex with him? Sure, she had pointy ears and a long, a really long, tongue. But other than that, she looked just like a human. His anger started to fade and arousal started to take its place. Keeping her tongue wrapped around his cock she crouched down and slid his boxers down until they joined her wet kimono. She rested her small hands on his thighs rubbing them while her warm, wet tongue slid up and down his hard shaft.

"I can feel you cock throbbing against my tongue, mister. Are you going to cum soon?" She asked, her voice a little slurred around her tongue. She wasn't wrong. The sight of her wet body and feeling her tongue wrapped around his cock was pushing him over the edge. Soon his body was clenching and his cock shot his load. The girl aimed it at her small chest and giggled as she was coated in his cum. Her tongue never stopped stroking him and, when he stopped cumming, she started rubbing it into her chest, absorbing it into her skin.

"That was good mister, but I hope you're not done. I still want you to fuck me." She said, pulling her tongue back and licking her lips. "Here, let me get you hard again."

Before he could move, she straddled him and started rubbing her wet slit on his chest, leaving a gooey trail. She leaned forward and locked her lips with his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked when it kept going, sliding into his throat a little. He got over his surprise quickly and started licking her tongue with his own inside his mouth. The girl moaned and her rubbing intensified, he could hear the wet sound of her pussy against his muscled chest. Soon she withdrew her tongue and stood up.

"Let's move this to the bed." She said and turned to the bed. His cock twitched as he followed her little ass with his eyes. She laid on her back at the edge of the bed and spread her legs invitingly. The man jumped onto his feet and almost tripped in his haste. He grabbed her slim hips and rubbed his swollen cock against her tight slit. Then he drove his cock into her wet hole. The girl squealed as he started fucking her, not being gentle as he pounded the monster girl.

"Yes, yes fuck me, fill me with your filth! Let me taste it!" The girl cried. Her tongue slid out of her open mouth and started traveling over the man's body. As his cock was wrapped in her tight pussy he could feel her warm tongue wrapping around his body. As he felt her saliva on his skin he slowly started to feel more energetic and awake. In turn he started fucking her harder, causing the bed to shake. He watched lustily as her small breasts jiggled from the hard pounding. The girl was loving every second of it. His thick cock thrusting into her wet pussy, the wet slapping sound they were making, and his taste. His taste was amazing, his salty filth was covering his body and she was eating every bit of it. Her pussy was full of cock and her stomach was full of his filth and she was on the edge of cumming.

"I'm almost there, mister, I'm going to cum! I want you to fill me with your filthy cum too! Pour it all inside me!" She moaned, tightening her tongue around his body and clenching the sheets under her. Hearing this young monster begging for his cum was too much and he drove deep into her pussy and came, his throbbing cock filling her small hole with cum. He started to slow down as he pumped the last of his cum inside her before pulling out and flopping beside her on the bed. The girl unwrapped her tongue from the man and dived into her filled pussy. She scooped the cum out of her pussy and into her mouth, eagerly drinking the man's filth. She drippled it onto her flat chest and absorbed it into her skin, cooing as she rubbed it in. When she was clean she snuggled up to the man and the both fell asleep.

Two months later

"I'm home!" He called, and heard small feet slapping across the floor. The little girl jumped into his arms and he hugged her.

"I'm hungry." She said, her tongue flicking at him. He put her on the ground and eagerly got ready, all other thought faded in his mind. Since the first night he craved the feel of her tongue on his body and her pussy wrapped around his cock. All it took was a sexy smirk or the flick of her tongue to turn him on. In seconds she was licking every inch of his body. Soon he was hard and her tongue was wrapped around his cock.

"I can't wait to fuck you!" He gasped as she sucked him. She withdrew and pointed to the bed. He sat down and she climbed onto his lap. She pressed her small body against his muscled one, absorbing his filth through her skin, and slid his cock inside her. She started to buck her hips and rub her body against his as they fucked. Soon her tongue snaked out of her mouth and started to wrap them together. Her strong tongue pressed the together and licked every inch of his body. The feeling of her tongue around him sent him over the edge and he filled her womb with cum.

"So much filth, so good!" She moaned, still bouncing on his cock. Thanks to her saliva his stamina had gone through the roof. He never got soft as she kept grinding on his cock. Her tongue wrapped around their bodies and slid into his mouth where he eagerly sucked and tongued it. With her skilled tongue and tight pussy, he was soon cumming again, filling her to the point of bulging. She rode him into two more orgasms until she was satisfied. Then she unwrapped her tongue and climbed off him. After cleaning his cock, she laid back and leisurely scooped the huge amount of cum out of her. He laughed softly at her and began fixing his own food, knowing she would be hungry again soon.

Author's Note: Hey everybody, first chapter already! Hope you like it. Akaname are not as monstrous as some of the girls in the Encyclopedia, rather plain really, but it was a nice start I think. Next up is a Monster Girl called Alice, yup seriously, just Alice. I don't even have to make this one a loli either, all Alice's are loli. I was actually looking through the Encyclopedia a bit and there are more lolis than I thought. Also in the next two chapters the girls aren't that monstrous but that'll pick up in chapter four. Let me know what you thought of the first chapter in a review,


	3. Alice

Chapter 2: Alice

Time for number two! It's a Monster Girl called Alice. Basically, picture Alice in Wonderland but with small demon horns, wings at her waist, long pointed ears, and a heart shaped devil tail. Oh, and they're all lolis. Alice monsters act exactly like innocent girls, even around men. They have no idea that their mere presents causes men to lust for them. They always retain a virginal body, even directly after sex, to the extent that they forget they ever had sex. But their bodies remember and they become better as they have more sex. They have a weird attraction to wererabbits.

"Owie!" Alan hears a cry of pain come from the forest. He hesitates for a second, there are rumors of monster in this forest, but the sound of a girl in pain overcomes the hesitation. He's not to frightened, he had his sword with him and he knows how to use it, so he draws the blade and slashes his way through the undergrowth towards the sound. Soon he comes to a ditch and sees a horrific sight, a wererabbit is standing over the body of a young girl. Seeing the monster, he jumps into action.

"Leave her alone!" He shouts and attacks. The wererabbit is startled and jumps away from the girl. She looks up to see the sword slicing toward her and jumps back again. With a squeak of surprise, the wererabbit bounds off into the woods. Alan listen, making sure the monster is gone for good, then sheathes his sword. He drops to his knees beside the girl and looks her over. She doesn't appear to have any injuries, other than being unconscious, but her foot is caught in a root. He untangles her foot and lifts her into his arms, carrying her out of the ditch. Holding her close to his body he can't help but smell a sweet fragrance coming from her. He lays her on the grass and sits down next to her. He looks the girl over. She has long, silky, blonde hair, and doesn't look to be more than ten years old. She is wearing a light blue and white dress, knee high white stockings, and has at least five bows on her. What startles him slightly are the small spiral horns coming out of her temples, then he notices she has small wings on her waist and a pointed tail is poking out from behind her.

"She's a monster!" Alan gasps. The girl stirs at the sound of his voice. He jumps back and puts a hand on his sword as the girl sits up. She yawns and rubs her eyes before looking around. She blinks up at him, her eyes a beautiful, crystal blue.

"Who are you?" She asks in a soft, innocent voice. Alan is caught off guard, she looks and sounds so innocent, she can't be a monster.

"Umm, I heard you scream and found you with a monster standing over you. I drove it away and carried you out of the ditch." He told her.

"Really? Thank you big brother!" She jumps up suddenly and wraps her slim arms around his waist in a big hug. Alan's breath catches but he doesn't move. Her sweet scent is wafting all around then, slowing changing his feelings for her.

"My name's Alice, what's yours?" She asks looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I-I'm Alan." He says after a second. "Do you have anywhere to go, a home or something I can take you to?"

"Not really, I live in the forest. Actually, the monster you scared was my friend, we were playing when I fell down." She let go of him and start walking around, kicking leaves on the ground playfully. "Big brother, since you scared my friend away will you play with me?" She looks up at him pleadingly.

"Umm..." Alan says, unsure. She might be a monster but she acted so innocent, and she smelled so good too. After a second's hesitation he answers "Sure I can play with you."

"Yay!" She squeals and suddenly darts off into the woods. "Catch me if you can, big brother!"

"Here I come!" Alan cries, already lost in her game. He chases after the young girl, doing his best to catch her, but she's surprisingly quick. Just when he thinks he's caught up to her she darts behind and disappears, only to reappear farther away. As she runs and skips through the trees, Alan inhales more of her sweet scent. His thoughts soon turn dirty. He watches Alice's slim, porcelain legs fluttering under her skirt. Then he focuses on her skirt. It's actually really short. When she jumps or turns it flares outward, giving Alan a moments glimpse of her pure white panties. His arousal causes his adrenaline to spike and he moves faster until he finally catches her. They trip when he catches her arm and go tumbling in the leaves together. After rolling a few times they come to a stop, with Alice's small body under Alan. Her smell is all around him and has taken control of his reasoning.

"Heehee, that was fun!" Alice giggles. Alan just looks down at the girl under him, blonde curls fanned out behind her head, and only has one thought. He lowers his mouth onto hers, pressing his rough lips against her soft one. He pulls away after a few seconds, amazed at the sweet taste of her lips.

"What was that, big brother?" Alice asks, looking up at him questioningly.

"It's a new game." Alan tells her, his voice rough with growing passion. He kisses her again, this time sliding his tongue into her small mouth. She giggles at the new feeling, her small tongue playfully flicking his, not knowing how much she is turning him on. He pulls back and, without a word, pulls down the sleeves of her dress, continuing until it's wrapped around her slim waist. Alan gasps her her smooth, creamy skin, rubbing his rough hands over her small, pink nipples. Alice gasps as he does so, her back arching a little off the ground. He quickly leans forward and sucks one of her soft nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking her flat chest while one hand continues to play with her other nipple. The stimulation on her sensitive nubs cause her to moan more loudly.

"Big brother! That feels really good, keep doing it!" She pleads. The more aroused Alice becomes the stronger her scent gets, pushing Alan farther and farther into his lust.

"I have something that will feel better." He tells her.

"Yes, do it, do it!" She begs. He slides farther down her body until his head is between her legs. Her scent is stronger and he wastes no time ripping her white panties off her, revealing her bald pussy underneath. Alan shudders as he gives her virgin pussy a gentle lick. Alice moans and her slim legs tighten around his head. Alan starts licking her more, making sure to cover every inch of her velvety folds with his tongue. Alice moans get louder and she starts to breath heavier as the tongue gives her pleasure she had never known. Soon Alice is having her first orgasm, squirting her sweet liquid into Alan's mouth and he eagerly swallows every drop. After a few second Alice starts to catch her breath.

"That was a fun game big brother!" She says happily.

"It's not over yet." He assures her. He stands and quickly pulls off his pants, letting Alice see her first cock. His was eight inches and rock hard from Alice's smell. He looks down at Alice, her body glistening with sweat, her hair wild with loose leaves, her dress twisted around her waist, and her white stocking with green streaks from the grass. He suddenly dropped to his knees and grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to him. He rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock against her small slit, shuddering at her softness, before pushing against her tight opening. She gasped in pleasure and pain as the thick cock was forced into her virgin pussy.

"She so tight." Alan mutters to himself. He stops for a second when he presses against her hymen, before suddenly tearing through it with one thrust. Alice gasps in pain and Alan stops.

"It hurts." She whines.

"It will stop soon." Alan promises, letting her adjust to the first cock she's ever had inside her. After a few moments he moves, pulling out a little. Alice hisses but doesn't protest when Alan thrusts back into her. He slowly picks up speed as Alice starts to moan softly. Her small wings are beating against the ground and her tail come up to wrap around Alan's waist, trying to help him drive his cock deeper into her small body.

"Yes, yes big brother it feels so good!" Alice moans, her succubus instincts starting to show a little. The monster girl's tight pussy is so tight and soft that Alan had to concentrate so he didn't blow his load too soon, he wanted to enjoy her body a little longer. With her tail helping him, Alan's hands were free to explore Alice's body. First, he groped her tight little ass, lifting it a little to help drive his cock deeper into her before traveling upwards. He enjoyed the feeling of her flat, firm stomach under his rough fingers before he started palming her pink nipples. Alice's moaned a little louder when the rough hands rubbed her sensitive nubs, her back arching and her little wings flapping harder. His hands reached her face and he held it still, looking at the pleasure on her features. Her golden hair was tangled around her horns from the motion of their bodies.

"Something's coming big brother! If feels so good, it's coming out, it's coming!" Alice cried. Her first orgasm burns its way through her small body, making her back arch as she screams in pleasure. Her already tight pussy squeezes tighter, so much so that Alan had trouble keeping up his rhythm. Seeing Alice's face as she cums on his cock for the first time is too much for him. With a deep grunt he buries his cock balls deep into her young slit and unloads into her. He can see her body swell slightly with every shot of cum he filled her with until her womb was distended. By the time he was done Alice had come down from her orgasm a little.

"Big brother I feel so full. It feels good." Alice said wistfully, rubbing her swollen stomach. Alan pulled his softening cock out of her, watching as his cum leaked out of her over full pussy.

"I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap, 'k?" She says sleepily.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alan replied. He laid down beside her on the soft grass and they both fell into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later Alan starts to wake up. After a few minutes he remembers what happened and he started to get nervous. He fucked a monster. Sure, it looked like a girl but it was a monster, they seduced men and drained their life from them. How was he still alive? He looked around but couldn't fine Alice.

"Maybe it was a dream..." He muttered to himself.

"Did you have a good dream, big brother?" A girl's voice said behind him. He jumped up and turned around to see Alice, the top of her dress back in place and the bottom pulled up to make a makeshift pouch that was filled with berries.

"I woke up but you were still sleeping so I went to find some food. Here big brother." Alice says cheerfully, handing him a plump strawberry. He takes it and eats the sweet berry.

"U-umm about what just happened, are you okay, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about big brother? What happened?" She asked.

"When we had sex." He says hesitantly.

"What's sex? You just chased me until we fell down then we fell asleep." Alice says innocently.

"She doesn't remember, does she?" He thinks. "Nevermind." He tells her and they eat the berries hungrily.

"So, you live in the forest?" He asks.

"Yeah. I have a question big brother." Alice says.

"What is it?"

"Can I come with you? I've always wanted a big brother and it think it would be fun traveling with you."

"Umm..." He starts. Before he can answer he gets a whiff of a sweet fragrance and it wasn't coming from the leftover berries. The smell made his cock twitch in his pants. "Sure, I think it would be fun too." He says, smiling at the young girl. His mind was already turning toward dirty thoughts and all the naughty fun they would have.

Author's Note: Chapter two done! So, I have a question for you readers. Should I continue with the loli series or should I switch to futas, keeping in mind it would be futa on male, not female. Or should I alternate chapters? Leave me a review with your suggestion, I would appreciate the feedback! Also, if you happened to hear about this from my Tumblr page, let me know what you think. For those of you who haven't seen it, I have a Tumblr that I'm posting pictures of the monster girls I write about, plus other hentai I find appealing. Take a look at my page all-about-that-hentai on Tumblr and see for yourselves. That all I have for now, thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	4. Alp

Chapter 3: Alp

Loli Monster Girl number three is call Alp. This one is a special kind of Monster Girl. It's the only one that can be created from a human male. To put is simply, a man becomes an incubus, the male version of a succubus. Then something happens with the energy in his body and that, combined with a strong, subconscious urge to become a woman, turns him into an Alp. An Alp still has it memories, personality, and everything else she had as a man. In contrast, the monster part of an Alp has the strong urge to have sex with a human man. The urge soon overpowers its former personality and she will seek out a man to have sex with. This cycle will repeat itself until the Alp completely gives in to her Monster Girl side. Most of the time the Alp herself doesn't understand why she turned into a Monster Girl. This is a somewhat confusing Monster Girl, dealing with the different energy and whatnot, so I suggest looking up Alps on MGEwiki if you're confused. They explain it much better than I ever could. Now, on to the story!

"I don't understand what's happening to me." Chris thought to herself. One day she was an incubus, enjoying all the women that flocked to her. That is until a week ago when she woke up in a different body. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom examining her new body. She still had the short blonde hair she had when she was a man but now there were horns coming out of the back of her head and curling around to the front. She had a pair of black wings growing out of her back at hip level and a thick demon's tail. They were shaped a little different but they had been there when she was an incubus. She looked below her waist and saw a lack of a certain body part, her dick. Now there was a smooth, bald, pussy. Looking at her chest she was glad that at least her chest was still as flat as it had been before her change. She could still dress like a boy if she wanted to. Something she couldn't hide was the fact that she looked about ten years younger than her twenty-one years, she looked like a little kid. Thinking about her change made her remember what happened just a week ago.

When she had first changed she freaked out and tried to hide it. Sure, Monster Girls were common in today's world but a male suddenly turning into a female was still very strange. For almost a week she was able to hide her change from her friends, including her roommate. Until she had been alone with her roommate, Nate. She didn't know it but her change came with the added effect of pheromones being constantly released around her. Her roommate spent the most time around her and it was affecting him he strongest. Nate didn't know about Chris's change and just thought he was hornier than usual. Until he walked in on Chris changing. He stared at the new Monster Girl's body and instantly got hard.

"Chris, what the fuck!?" Nate exclaimed, staring at his friend's bare chest and pussy. Chris shouted and tried to cover herself up but Nate was quick. He grabbed her hand and held them over her head, eyeing his friends new body closely.

"Nate, what are you doing, I'm still a guy." Chris complained, her voice accidently cute.

"You don't look like a guy. You look pretty hot to me." Nate said with a dark chuckle. "Now I know what's got me all hot and bothered. You're going to have to do something about this." He stepped back and slide his pants off, reveling his nine-inch, hard cock.

"You can't be serious! It's me, Chris, I'm a guy! You've known me for years!" Chris protested even as Nate pushed her onto the bed.

"You don't look like a guy and right now I'm too horny to care. Your tight little pussy looks just right for my cock." Nate says, his voice husky with lust. With her small body, Chris was not able to get out of Nate's grasp and could only complain as she felt his thick cock start to slide into her. She bucked her hips and arched her back in protest but her motion only forced Nate's cock deeper.

"Stop, stop, I'm a guy! I'm still a guy!" Chris cried, tears staining her cheeks as Nate sunk into her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck, Chris! Your cunt feels so good. I'm the first cock inside it, aren't I?" Nate said, somewhat proudly. Then he started thrust into Chris, faster and faster, making her small body shake on the bed.

"No, stop! It feels gross!" Chris complained as her friend fucked her. Against her will the cock started to feel good inside her, it's thickness rubbing against her walls again and again.

"Stop, it's starting to feel good, I don't want it!" Her voice was getting higher and she was starting to moan.

"That's right Chris, take my cock! You might have been a guy but now you're a fucking slut! You want my cock, don't you slut?" Nate said savagely.

"No, no, I don't want it! I'm still a guy not a slut!" Chris moaned, her hips bucking wildly into Nate's thrusting cock. Tears of protest still rolled out of her eyes even as her new Alp body came, her first female orgasm rocking her body harder than anything she ever felt as a man.

"You just came, didn't you slut? Ha-ha I knew it, you want my cock! Take it, take my cum you dirty slut!" Nate groaned, slamming his cock into her tight slit and unloading into her freshly fucked pussy. Chris felt her body filled with his hot seed and thrashed wildly as she came again, sweat covering her small body. Nate pulls his softening cock out of her worn out body and watched in satisfaction as his cum leaked out of her. With is lust fading, he picked up his pants and left the room

Back in the present, Chris snapped back to reality. Nate had taken advantage of her new body. She might look like a girl but she still felt like a guy. Still, she had to admit, thinking about it made her new pussy start to drip a little. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned back to her bed and looked at her costume for tonight. It was Halloween and she was going to a party. Her costume was a mummy and it was going to take her along time to wrap all the bandages around her body. So, she got to work. Hours later she was done. Her body was covered in bandages from top to bottom leaving only her face uncovered. Her wings, horns, and tail were not fully covered, she had just loosely tied a few to her Monster girl parts. They were a little uncomfortable, especially since she couldn't wear any cloths under the bandages and they were very tight in places. Having a flat chest defiantly helped. She was ready just in time to leave.

About an hour later she was knocking on the door of the party house. It was a college party and Chris could hear the music and people through the closed door. When it opened the sound hit her and she grinned, she was ready for a good party. She was invited in by a guy in a hockey mask who pointed out kitchen, told her to help herself to a drink, then melted back into the mass of bodies. She grabbed a plastic cup full of beer and chugged it, earning whistles from some of the guys watching, then got a refill and headed for the music. In an open room were the dancers, young, sweaty, drunk bodies packed into a too small room, rubbing up against each other. There were costumes everywhere, angels, demons, doctors, monsters, popular tv characters, and everything in between. She was happy to see she was the only mummy there. She started moving to the music, feeling the beat in her chest. She says a sexy angel and started dancing close to her. The angel girl was hot and sweaty, making her costume start to become see thru, and she wasn't wearing anything under it either. Chris was disappointed when a guy in a werewolf mask got between them and started rubbing up against the angel, eyeing her large breasts.

Chris didn't know it but her pheromones had started effecting the party goers as soon as she stepped through the door. The alcohol, sexy costumes, music, and even it being Halloween, all intensified her effect on the people. It started in dark corners, a sexy school girl would lead a lucky vampire into a corner and drop to her knees, mouth on his cock. On a couch two cheerleader had their hands up the other's skirt, finger deep in each others pussy. Soon a football player sat in between and one wasted no time mounting his hard cock while the other pulled her shirt up and put her tits in his face. Soon after the party collapsed into a huge orgy.

"Hey girl, wanna have some fun?" Chris heard behind her. The guy who had answered the door was behind her, his hard cock in his hand, slowly stroking it. Before she could say anything, the guy had his hands all over her, rubbing her flat chest through the thin bandages. He spun her around quickly and pressed her ass against his cock, rubbing between her small ass cheeks while his hand slid under her bandages to pinch her nipples.

"Stop, I'm a guy!" Chris shouted. The masked guy either did not hear her over the music or didn't care because he picked her up and carried her over to the back of the couch occupied by the football player and cheerleaders. She struggled as he bent her over the back of the couch and started ripping bandages off her until he uncovered her tight slit.

"No, don't! I'm a fucking guy!" Chris screamed as loud as she could.

"You want a fucking guy? Here you go!" He yelled barely hearing her words as he slammed his cock into her tight pussy. "Holy fuck you're tight, girl!" He yelled as he started fucking her roughly. Her body was forcefully rubbed against the back of the couch until her nipples had worked their way free of her costume and were sliding against the rough cloth of the couch, making her cry out. Her cry must have attracted attention because she immediately found herself facing a huge, thick cock. She looked up to see the football player. He had finished with the cheerleader, they were huddled on the floor, slowly licking cum off each other's faces, but he didn't look done. Before she could say a word, he grabbed Chris's horns and forced his cock into her mouth.

"Mumff!" Chris tries to yell but her mouth is stuff with cock and the football player isn't going easy on her. With a good grip on her horns he is able to fuck her face hard and fast. Luckily for Chris her body is that of a Monster Girl so her throat can take the abuse without too much trouble. She can feel the thick cock stretching her throat when he suddenly stops and it starts throbbing inside her, filling her belly with cum. Behind her the masked man has reached his limit as well and thrust in deep before filling Chris's tight slit with his cum.

"No, I don't like it...but it feels so good." Chris mumbles after swallowing a mouthful of cum. Around her the orgy is still in full swing, looking around she sees that there is not one person not having sex in one form or another. She stands up and feels warm cum ooze out of her full pussy and run down her thigh, staining her bandages. Hesitantly at first, she looks around for a unoccupied man and soon finds one. He's not exactly unoccupied, he has his dick balls deep in a bedsheet ghost's mouth, but she thinks he would prefer a tight pussy instead. She walks over and grabs his arm, pulling him until he's sitting in a chair. She moves her bandages until her pussy so exposed again and sinks down on his hard cock.

"I-it feels really good." Chris says, adjusting to the feeling of wanting a cock inside her.

"Yeah ride that cock slut!" The man cheers, reaching up to pinch her hard nipples. Chris moans and grinds down on him harder.

"I'm a slut! I love cocks!" She cries, her monster side taking over as she bounces on his cock.

"Then you should like this slut." Someone behind her says. Without warning she feels a cock drive into her tight ass, causing her to gasp and stop moving. "Come on, you're a slut, right? Ride both of these cocks hard and fast."

"O-okay." Chris gasps, still getting used to the feeling of fullness. After a couple of seconds, she starts to move, pulling both cocks out before driving them back deep inside her tight holes. She quickly built up speed until she was riding both cocks like a pro, her moans rising above the music and sounds of others fucking. Before she knew it, another cock was in her throat and she was completely stuffed. The night started to get blurry after that. She had sharp memories of taking load after load of cum in all her holes, each cock quickly replaced with another. In another flash she remembered the cheerleaders licking cum off her wings and horns and the feeling of her tail in a tight, warm pussy. That party was the end of her life as a man and the beginning of her life as a slut.

Author's Note: And number three down! This one was fun to write, I had a lot of ideas and hope the one I picked was good. Next up is an iconic monster girl that most people will recognize, even if it's only the name. It will be the first chapter with a monster girl that doesn't look mostly human so that will be a good change. If you like the chapter or have ideas for future monster girls please review. That's all for now and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	5. Alraune

Chapter 4

Alraune

"I know there has to be one around here somewhere." The young man simmered to himself as he pushed through the undergrowth of the forest. He was an apprentice at the local bakery. Their bakery was quite famous for its sweet pastries, even visitors from other countries would stop in for a sweet. Very soon the head baker would be retiring and he was looking for a replacement. The young man, Erik, was looking to get the position himself. To prove his skill he wanted the best ingredients he could find.

That was why he was pushing his way through the tangled forest that was the northern border of his city. He had heard rumors that a certain monster, an Alraune, had sprouted up in this forest. Alarune necter was supposed to be one of the sweetest things in the world. It would be the perfect final ingredient in a glaze he was making. He just had to find the damn thing first.

He had been searching all morning and, with the sun high over head, decided to take a break and have lunch. He settled himself against a large tree and unpacked meat, bread, and cheese, and started eating. After a while he started to smell a very sweet scent in the air. He inhaled deeply and a sudden hotness filled his body and his pants became tighter. He knew that smell, all he had to do was follow that scent and he would find his prize. He stood up and turned in a slow circle. He easily pinpointed the direction of the smell and headed that way.

Soon he came upon a large flower, it's petals closed tightly. He moved closer to what looked like a plant. The petals shuddered, sensing the presence of a human male, and they unfurled. Inside was a young girl standing in what looked like a pool of golden liquid. That was the necter he sought. The monster was very young, it must have just started making necter, she had hair the color of new leaves and pale green skin. A small red petaled flower sat on top of her head. The young monster yawned and stretched, then slowly opened her golden eyes and looked around. She froze when she laid eyes Erik. This close he could see a bit of fear in the young Alraune's eyes. If her immature body wasn't hint enough of her youth the strength of her scent would be. Is she had been a fully grown Alraune, he would already be naked and climbing into her flower. He still felt the urge to be close to her, and he was rock hard, but he could resist the urges.

"Hi there little one." Erik called softly. He knew it couldn't talk, despite how human it looked, but he hoped his soft voice would put her at ease. She dropped her hands and looked at him. He suddenly smelled a stronger scent wash over him. Erik moved closer to her and she smiled at him, bright white teeth flashing. Erik was completely sure that she was ready for him. Following the instinct that her scent gave him, he undressed. She gasped slightly at the sight if his nine inches and squirmed in her flower, making the necter inside slosh. The scent grew stronger the more turned on the little monster girl became.

Erik reached the Alraune and laid his hands on two of her petals. He saw her a shiver in response to his touch. The young monster leaned her body closer to him, her small slender arms held out. He reached for them and used her rooted body to lift one leg up and over the edge of the wall of flower petals. As soon as his foot came into contact with the necter, heat shot through his body. His cock twitched and throbbed. He quickly pulled his other foot inside the flower. They were standing very close together, less than a foot separating them.

The young Alraune dipped a cupped hand into her necter and held it up. She was so small, the top of her head just reaching his chest, that Erik had to stoop a little to drink the offering. As soon as he did his body felt like it was on fire. He put a finger under the young Alraune's chin and tilted her face upwards. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The monster was young but she had her instincts to guide her. Her soft, sweet lips parted and she let Erik explore the soft confines of her mouth. She rubbed and flicked his tongue with her own tiny one and sucked his tongue like she would soon suck his cock. They moaned into each others mouths.

Soon Erik broke their kiss and, without pause, started kissing her neck. She pressed into his body, breathing heavily as he drifted lower. Soon he came to her tiny nipples, sucking the small nub into his mouth. She moaned and he felt her small hands in his hair, pressing him into her chest. While he sucked, he rolled her other hard nub between his fingers, making her arch her back even more. He started to taste something sweet and realized her nipples were leaking nectar. Erik sucked harder, filling his mouth with the sweet, aphrodisiac liquid. It quickly took effect, making his cock harder than it had ever been.

The young Alraune was very turned on by the man's actions. She gasped and moaned as he nursed from her. Soon she wanted more and her monster instincts took over. Her vines moves slowly around the man and, when they were in place, they suddenly tightened, holding him in place. He struggled but even a very young monster girl is stronger than a man. Her vines supported him, holding him in the air. They spread his legs and pulled his hard cock closer to her face. She leaned forward a bit and licked the tip of his cock, tasting the salty precum. After a second of hesitation she sucked the tip into her small mouth.

Erik moaned as warmth traveled up his shaft as more of his cock was fed into the monster's mouth. Soon he felt an even tighter sensation on his tip and he knew his cock had entered the young monster's throat. He looked between his legs and saw the girl's face pressed up against his body, his cock burried in her throat. She backed off halfway then pushed forward. She picked up speed until she was bobbing and sucking his cock as fast as she could. The Alraune girl dipped her hands in the necter surrounding her thighs and scooped some up. She drizzled it on Erik's shaft when she pulled back and spread it until it covered him. She started sucking harder at the sweet taste and her small hands started fondling his heavy balls.

All the stimulation was too much for the man and he cried out as he came. The little monster's cheeks puffed out with the amount of cum pumped into her mouth. She swallowed the first few shots but, with the added effect of her necter helping him, Erik's powerful orgasm lasted much longer than normal. The Alraune kept swallowing only for her small mouth to be filled again and again. Eventually she was forced to let him fall out of her mouth. He shot a few strings onto her face and chest before his orgasm subsided. She quickly scooped the cum off her chest and face with her fingers and sucked them clean.

Erik's vision swam back into focus and he expected the young Alraune to release him now that she had gotten her prize. The vines didn't loosen however and he realized she wasn't done with him. Necter sloshed as the girl in the middle turned around and bent over, putting her hands on the edge of her flower. Erik could see her tiny slit hovering just above the pool of necter. The vines lowered him back into the flower and one wraped around his waist, forcing him forward. He knew what the young Alraune wanted.

He griped her small hips with one hand and used his other hand to dip his cock in the pool of necter. Once his cock was covered in the thick liquid, Erik rubbed his tip against her tiny slit. The monster moaned and wiggled her hips, eagery wanting his cock. He rubbed a bit more, smearing her with necter, before he started to press into her. She gasped as his cock popped into her.

"So tight!" Erik groaned as he pushed more of his length into the young Alraune. He was surprised that the small monster girl could take his entire cock but her small slit stretched around him, wrapping his cock in warm softness. Erik took a moment to enjoy the perfect feeling of being inside the young monster before he started to move. He pulled half of his length out. She was so tight that she almost sucked him back inside. Then he thrust, hilting himself deep inside her. The Alraune moaned as he stretched her tight pussy. Erik quickly built up speed, pumping into the young body under him.

The Alraune moaned and twisted under him, pressing back into his thrusts. Though young, the monster's body knew what to do. Her pussy gripped and released Erik's cock as he thrust into her, his balls making a sticky slapping against her body. Soon he felt his cock start to throb inside her and could feel his orgasm comming. He gripped her slim hips harder, sank his cock deep into the young monster, and came harder than he ever had. He pumped a large load of cum deep into the young monster's pussy. She came as well, her tight pussy milking every drop of cum out of his cock. Her pussy was soon overflowing with their combined cum and it ran down her thighs and mixed into the necter around them.

Erik slowed his thrusting, breathing hard as he pulled himself out of the Alraune. She quickly spun around and pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She moaned into him and pressed her body against his. Erik felt a vine slither between them and wrap around his cock. It was warm and soft, it almost felt like a hand as it started jerking him off. The young monster was not finished with her prey yet. She wanted more of his mana. She rubbed her hands all over his body, sending waves of pleasure through him.

All the attention was unneeded, however, because Erik's cock had not softened a bit since cumming. Erik gasped as the vine wrapped around his cock speed up. Soon he was shooting a third load onto the Alraune's flat stomach and chest. She giggled and the vine around Erik's cock loosened and scooped up the cum. She opened her mouth and the vine slide in. She sucked and licked it until it was clean. When her chest was clean of cum, the vine went back to Erik's still hard cock and wraped around the base. It pulled him forward a little and he felt the entrance to the girl's slit. Another vine wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, making his cock sink into her again.

They both moaned as she pressed her small body against Erik. Another vine dipped into the necter, coating the first few inches before lifting to Erik's mouth. He opened his mouth and let the vine slide in. He licked and sucked the sweet liquid off the vine. He noticed that the Alraune moaned and squirmed against him as he sucked the vine and he realized the vines must be sensitive. He renewed sucking, paying more attention to the tip of the vine. The monster bucked her hips against his cock faster the more he sucked. Soon the vine left his mouth only to be replaced by another necter covered tendril. The same as the first, Erik sucked and licked the sensitive vine until it was replaced.

As the young monster grinded against his cock, he could feel two warm spots on his stomach. He looked down to see necter was leaking from the Alraune's flat chest and leaving spots on his stomach. Erik reached down and pinched the monster girl's nipples, making her leak more. Her hips started bucking harder against him and she let out a loud moan as she came. Erik kept making small thrusts into her, enjoying the feeling of being milked by a tight, young pussy, until he came again. His two loads mixed in the Alraune's womb, making it bluge a little. He lifted her chin up and kissed her hard as they came down from their orgasm, tasting her sweet mouth again. He pulled put and the monster sagged in exhaustion, even her vines were limp, draped over the edge of her flower.

Then Erik noticed that the petals of the large flower were starting to close slowly. Remembering why he saught out the monster in the first place. He leaned over the edge of the flower and into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out several glass vials and dipped them in the necter around him. Once they were full he steped out of the flower and it closed softly behind him. He carefully pack his necter away and went to find a stream to wash off in. After he was clean, he dressed and started home, whistling happily.

Erik used the necter in his recipe and easily won the title of Head Baker. However, less than a week went by before he wes back out in the forest, searching for the Alraune girl. He found her and they enjoyed several pleasure filled hours together. Over the years Erik kept going back to the Alraune. They pleasured each other for hours and Erik always came away with more of her sweet necter. Many years went by and Erik visited the Alraune multiple times a week. He enjoyed three decades as Head Baker. He never saw it himself but those around his saw that he was aging faster than a normal person. All the time he spent with the Alraune, she was slowly draining his life. Erik never married, he only thought of the Alraune girl.

For her part, the monster girl quickly grew from the large amount of mana Erik poured into her. She went from a young girl into a busty and curvy woman. Her stamina grew until she kept Erik hard for hours on end, her always tight pussy milking him of every drop of his mana.

Eventualy Erik did as his predecessor and retired from his position. He left all his possessions to the new Head Baker, including his large house. He said his good byes and walked into the forest for the last time. He quickly made his way to the Alraune. She giggled and tossed her long hair at his apearance. He took off his cloths, groaning at his stiff joints, then steped into her flower. The contact with the necter, like every other time, gave him a boost of vitality, he felt twenty years younger. She giggle and hugged him, pressing his face into her large chest. They kissed deeply and, his cock already rock hard, she bent over to take him. They enjoyed each others bodies for hours before the Alraune was finally satisfied. She acted the same way she had since their first time, she closed her eyes and slumped in the middle of her flower, her resting position

But this time Erik did not leave. Instead he wraped his arms around his lover and let her flower close them both in velvety darkness. When the monster girl woke up and saw a man in her flower she did what she did best. She used his body, extracted his mana until she was tired again. This went on for weeks, Erik willingly being assaulted by the Alraune. The monster not careing that she was quickening his death, only want the pleasure and mana he could give her.

One day she woke from her sleep and discovered that Erik was not there. She looked down and found him sunk to the bottom of her flower. She watched him for a few minutes, to see if he woild come up and let her take his mana, but he didn't move. Their last union had been too much for him and he had passed away even as he filled her with his last orgasm. He slid out of her and into the pool of necter he loved so much. When Erik didn't move, the Alraune shrugged and let out her sweet scent, eager to trap another man, forgetting the one that had given her his life.

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I know chapters are comming slowly but I'm writing when I can. I hope you all like this chapter. As to the shutting down of the MGE Wiki, where I got all my information, we'll see. I'm hoping to find a similar site with at least a list and some info but, failing that, I'll just look up random Monster girls and do chapters with the ones I can find.

That being said, if anyone has a good website they know of or another way to get Monster Girl info, please let me know! The absolute ideal situation would be pictures of the full pages that were on the wiki. They have all the info I need to write a good chapter.

As for the immediate future, I have most of the next chapter already written. Amazons anyone? And it will be up as soon as it's done. Thanks for bearing with me and, as always, Happy Fapping!


End file.
